gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Forteanagoria
|evolution_span = July 29, 2010 - January 21, 2011|gaia_cash = 749|container = 9th Gen: Creepy Companion Bundle}} Description A blinding, hypnotic light fills the darkened sky, and you find yourself unable to move. What follows is the strangest night of your life. fôr-tē-ăn-ə-gôr'ē-ə n., pl., -ri·as, also -ries. A fantastic sequence of haphazardly associative paranormal imagery; a constantly changing scene of unexplained events. of "forteana" and "phantasmagoria". Positions Click to View/Hide All * Forteanagoria * Forteanagoria (Saucers) * Forteanagoria (Moonless Night) * Forteanagoria (Unexplainable Lights) * Forteanagoria (Antigravity Hair) * Forteanagoria (Antigravity Hair - No Eyeshadow) * Forteanagoria (Antigravity Eyeshadow) * Forteanagoria (Missing Time) * Forteanagoria (Crop Circles) * Forteanagoria (Crop Circles at Night) * Forteanagoria (Crop Circle Shirt) * Forteanagoria (Night Crop Circle Shirt) * Forteanagoria (Crop Circles Tattoo) * Forteanagoria (Night Crop Circles Tattoo) * Forteanagoria (Crop Circle Halo) * Forteanagoria (Night Crop Circle Halo) * Forteanagoria (The FBI gets involved) * Forteanagoria (FBI Jacket) * Forteanagoria (Misty Woodland) * Forteanagoria (Blobsquatch) * Forteanagoria (Hello Patty) * Forteanagoria (My Pal Bigfoot) * Forteanagoria (Big Feet) * Forteanagoria (Sasquatch Skin) * Forteanagoria (Rugged Sasquatch Fur Vest) * Forteanagoria (Stylish Sasquatch Fur Vest) * Forteanagoria (Mothman) * Forteanagoria (Mothman Gives Chase) * Forteanagoria (Eyes of the Mothman) * Forteanagoria (Wings of the Mothman) * Forteanagoria (Indrid Cold, of Lanulos) * Forteanagoria (Mr. Cold's Jacket) * Forteanagoria (Mr. Cold's Pants) * Forteanagoria (I Am Mothman) * Forteanagoria (Indrid Cold- No Craft) * Forteanagoria (Men in Black) * Forteanagoria (MIB's Hat) * Forteanagoria (MIB's Glasses) * Forteanagoria (MIB's Jacket) * Forteanagoria (MIB's Pants) * Forteanagoria (Black Triangle) * Forteanagoria (Cigar-Shaped Craft) * Forteanagoria (Unmarked Black Helicopters) * Forteanagoria (Mokele Mbembe) * Forteanagoria (El Chupacabras) * Forteanagoria (Ropen) * Forteanagoria (Mokele's Tail) * Forteanagoria (Mokele Skin Boots) * Forteanagoria (Chupacabras Spines) * Forteanagoria (Chupacabras Gloves) * Forteanagoria (Ropen Skin Belt) * Forteanagoria (Wings of the Ropen) * Forteanagoria (the Montauk Monster) * Forteanagoria (Montauk Monster's Tail) * Forteanagoria (Montauk Monster's Ears) * Forteanagoria (Jersey Devil) * Forteanagoria (Flatwoods Monster) * Forteanagoria (Gawky Devil Legs) * Forteanagoria (Ridiculous Little Arms) * Forteanagoria (Awkward Devil Wings) * Forteanagoria (Feeble Devil Tail) * Forteanagoria (Flatwoods Cowl) * Forteanagoria (Flatwoods Eyes) * Forteanagoria (Flatwoods Skirt) * Forteanagoria (I Am Jersey Devil) * Forteanagoria (I Am Flatwoods Monster) * Forteanagoria (Reptilian Alien) * Forteanagoria (Reptilian Politician) * Forteanagoria (Reptilian Agent Mask) * Forteanagoria (Reptilian Shapeshifter Mask) * Forteanagoria (Reptilian Agent Body) * Forteanagoria (Reptilian Shapeshifter Body) * Forteanagoria (Reptilian Agent Cloaking Glitch) * Forteanagoria (Reptilian Shapeshifter Cloaking Glitch) * Forteanagoria (Gray) * Forteanagoria (Gray Mask) * Forteanagoria (Gray Body) * Forteanagoria (Space Brother) * Forteanagoria (Space Brother Gloves) * Forteanagoria (Space Brother Boots) * Forteanagoria (Space Brother Bodysuit) * Forteanagoria (Close Encounter) * Forteanagoria (Gray Skin) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 8: Forteanagoria Recolors * Fortean Phenomena External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2010 Category:Background Category:Wig Category:Facepaint Category:Long Sleeve Shirt Category:Tattoo Category:Halo Category:Companion Category:Coat Category:Skin Category:Vest Category:Eyes Category:Wings Category:Pants Category:Legs Category:I Am Category:Hat Category:Eyewear Category:Tail Category:Boots Category:Gloves Category:Belt Category:Ears Category:Arms Category:Hood Category:Skirt Category:Mask Category:One Piece